An image capture device may capture a digital image by detecting photons received by a charge coupled device (CCD) or other photosensor array over a time period.
The time period used to expose a pixel of a CCD array to light from the medium often depends on the size of the pixels being exposed. Generally, larger pixels capture greater numbers of photons in a given time period than do smaller pixels, i.e., larger pixels may have a higher sensitivity than smaller pixels. As a result, CCD arrays with larger pixels may operate faster than CCD arrays with smaller pixels. Unfortunately, larger pixels also increase the size of a CCD array. An increase in size of the CCD array may increase the cost of the array. As a result, CCD arrays with relatively large pixels that provide higher speed performance may be more expensive than CCD arrays with relatively small pixels that provide lower speed performance.